Chimera
The 'Chimera '''are a race of succubi-like creatures from a parallel dimension. They are a species that appeared over 2000 years prior to the beginning of Bulger Girls. The Chimera are often considered the most violent species in the galaxy. Their amazonian size, immense physical strength, and high resistance to damage and poisons make them powerful warriors. And as if they weren't strong enough, all Chimera actually have a true form that surpasses their normal humanoid form. Due to the differences in mana wavelengths compared to their old dimension, they can only hold this form for so long. Biology Chimera adults can be anywhere from 6-12ft tall in their humanoid forms, and can be even taller in their true forms. Their skin tones vary to any color of the rainbow other than natural skin tones like peach, white, or brown. Their tails vary in length, and are often worn around the torso (between the belly and breasts if very pregnant, or lower around the waistline) similar to a belt. They also have small claws on their hands and feet. Their builds can range anywhere from svelte to fat to athletic, but most Chimera are the latter. They are also a very long lived species. They live on average 1200 years, about as long as Elves. However the ruling matriarch, the Sinn Sisters, can live for 5000 years due to their royal bloodline. Chimera are all mono-gendered, appearing completely female. An organ located at the end of their tails allows them to impregnate their partners using a unique form of mana manipulation to rewrite part of the offspring's genetic code using a small amount of her own blood as a medium. However Chimera can only breed amongst themselves and humans. Chimera pregnancies last for about 24 years, during which a Chimera can actually get quite massive with up to a dozen babies or more. Surprisingly the bigger and more pregnant a Chimera becomes, the stronger she gets. Her appetite and libido also skyrocket. She truly feels in her prime. However once she enters the final two years of her pregnancy, things take a darker turn. Even the most disciplined mother starts losing control of herself and her emotions, mostly rage, as the unborn babies in her womb literally feed off each other like shark pups. This process is extremely painful, and only gets worse the closer she gets to actual labor. The overproduction of certain hormones at this stage ''always makes a Chimera turn violent on just about anything that moves, regardless of the kinds of magical or scientific precautions she takes. To prevent the mother from killing her friends and family, she is locked away in a Tetronium Steel vault lined with a very thin layer of salt to keep her contained. Some Chimera do try to escape beforehand, but most are captured and forced into a cell for the protection of others. Inside the vault, the mother tosses and turns, banging on the walls in agony despite the blisters that form on her hands. Her swollen belly rocks violently in every direction as if she was a giant bag of popcorn. The pain is so intense it feels like every cell in her body is being run through a tiny meat grinder. Normally her loved ones will stand guard outside, trying their best to ignore the mother's monstrous howls, insults, and pleas to be let or even killed. Finally, when the strongest of the babies is done feeding off the others (on rare instances the 2nd strongest will survive as well). The mother collapses on the ground and gives birth. The fog of chaos over her mind will slowly lift, and she won't even feel the actual birth itself. Compared to the torture she went through up to that moment, it'll be next to nothing. With the last of her strength she'll either walk out on her own two feet with child in tow, or take her final breath right there in the cell as the child unsteadily walks out without her. Chimera children are actually born toddler sized already, and are intelligent enough to understand basic one syllable words (eat, come, dance, etc) despite not being able to pronounce them for the first year or so. They communicate through simple grunts and moans in an almost primal language. They hit puberty at around 130 years old and become full adults at about 300. History The first Chimera to entered through the veil into this dimension were the 7 Sinn Sisters, each an embodiment of the 7 Deadly Sins. These princesses came in the hopes of conquering Olderum and in turn the world, and they certainly put in the work. Thanks to the Chimera's overall abilities, the other races were no match. Cities burned and many people were hunted and cut down like cattle. The other races (Elves, Humans, and Ferals) put up the best fight they could, but all seemed lost against these 7 powerhouses. That was until the Sinn Sisters got to the port city of Ferosburg that their weakness was discovered: Salt. A common substance that just happened to be in massive enough quantities to affect the Chimera, burning their bodies on contact like vampires in the sun. They tried to capture the Sinn Sisters using this simple resource, but after the weakness was discovered the Chimera princesses fled deep underground. When fears of a new war started popping up again, the government decided to broker a truce with the Chimera. The Sinn Sisters themselves were forbidden from returning to the surface, and in return they were free to do as they please under the earth. Deciding they would rather wait it out and see how things go, the Chimera princesses agreed on the condition that they would be given some slaves and supplies to satisfy their needs. Culture To a Chimera, power, sex, and freedom are the keys to life itself and should never be in short supply. True to their nature, Chimera are quick to give into their urges and emotions. They also have a very strong survival instinct, which tend to come off as selfishness to other species. Chimera have little to no social restrictions compared to other species. Subjects like multiple love partners, incest, underaged drinking, rape, murder, etc. that would bring about disgust in the other species isn't seen the same way by most Chimera. For example if a young girl was raped, any "normal" person would want justice/punishment for the rapist. A Chimera would see things from the perspective of "well if she didn't want to be conquered, then she shouldn't have let herself be conquered". This stems from the idealism that a Chimera decides her own fate, and anything that happens to her is of her own choice and actions in some way. Chimera are well aware of how the other species view them as sex addicted, but very attractive, brutes. They aren't above using their assets to their advantage, whether it's their tantalizing good looks to attract a mate, or their immense strength to practically win any fight (in fact Chimera are banned from official fighting tournaments because they are so strong). Like with all the other races, the Chimera view pregnancy in high regard. The fact that each pregnancy comes with the chance that a Chimera could die, coming out alive with a baby or two in tow is seen the same as winning a war. Government Chimera barely have what one would call a government. Most of the time everyone is free to do as they please as long as they do not cross any of the Sinn Sisters. In turn their land is like one big red light district where anyone and anything can be bought or sold. A person could easily get swept up in the drugs, sex, gambling, and constant parties; never to be seen again. Notable Chimera * Sinn Sisters Trivia * The Chimera were inspired by the Asari and Krogan from the Mass Effect series, and of course the Amazons of ancient mythology. * A Chimera can actually impregnate herself, however doing so increases the chances of stillbirth exponentially. * All Chimera have powerful organs that filter out contaminants, similar to the W.E.B. in most other species. This natural evolutionary trait is so powerful, Chimera are actually able to drink heavily while pregnant with zero effect to their unborn babies. * In order to prevent more Chimera from invading, the Deltarui Stones were created to negate any more portals from between the dimensions. This has however trapped the remaining Chimera here. Category:Species